Businesses may track incoming calls to customer support centers for quality control purposes. Customer care agents may receive calls and log data regarding the details of the incoming calls into a database. This database may then be used to identify problems relating to areas such as hardware, software, infrastructure, business practices, customer satisfaction, and such.